


Hey, Bartender, Hit Me with a Double

by ellay_gee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18 is legal drinking age in Insomnia, Also includes, But he's into it, But it's Still Dark, I know surprising, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Verbal Abuse, au duh, but maybe not in ardyn's house, but then i tagged him so oh well, chapter two is where it gets wild, con - Freeform, con stands for consensual if you didn't get that, fight me, it's dirty in chapter one, let's see how long it is before i post it, like really, mostly - Freeform, painstaking avoidance of using a character's name, we care for slutty prompto in this house, you may or may not regret reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Prompto's got a thing for the mysterious bartender at his local club. This may or may not go well.Who're we kidding? It's definitely going to go reallly well in a not well way.





	Hey, Bartender, Hit Me with a Double

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey more smut practice! I hope I'm getting better at it. My first few forays were anxious, hasty things (much like Prompto). Lemme know how I do!
> 
> Title from a hed PE song

Prompto flashed his ID at the silver-haired bouncer, giving her a big grin when she rolled her eyes and waved him through. It wasn’t like this was his first night; in fact, he’d been to this club almost every Friday and Saturday since he’d turned 18 a few months back—he was becoming well acquainted with the staff.

Well, some of the staff.

He made it no secret he had a thing for the aloof and somewhat surly bartender. The man was older—probably close to if not exceeding 40, though he wore his lines and wrinkles well. His amber eyes flashed meanly in the iridescent glow from the faux candle light, and his smile was closer to a sneer as he served the hipster-heavy crowd. But, he always had a genuine smile for Prompto.

“And what would you like tonight, little one?” His velvety voice carried easily over the pulsing music and other patrons, and the tone of it made Prompto shiver.

 _Gods_ he wondered what the man’s dick tasted like.

Prompto slid over his debit card. “Something fruity; no coconut, no tequila.” He said with a smile, loving the way the older man snickered indulgently before taking the card and snagging a few bottles from under the counter, quickly whipping up a cocktail.

“Here,” he said, sliding the drink over to Prompto’s waiting hands. “This is called a ‘Bend Over, Shirley’. The perfect drink for a perfect little slut.”

And gods _damn_ if that didn’t go straight to Prompto’s cock.

Before the boy could stutter out a reply, the bartender strutted off to set up a round of shots for a girl with tits much too large for her frame, and then an older brunette gentleman in suspenders and a top hat. 

Prompto deposited himself on a stool and drank his drink, keeping an eye on the hot bartender while simultaneously scrolling through his Bangerz app, idly swiping right and left on photos. Maybe if he didn’t score with _him_ tonight, he could still find a decent fuck.

He had barely finished his drink when another was slid in front of him. “This one,” the bartender said as he leaned over the counter, eyes dark and sultry— “is called a ‘Cock Sucking Cowboy’. I’m _sure_ you’ll like it.”

Prompto fumbled his phone in surprise, dropping it on the counter. The bartender's hand darted out, snagging it before the blonde could reach it.

“Bangerz, nice. See, I pegged you for a needy slut.”

Having the wherewithal to be slightly offended, Prompto squeaked out a “hey” as he grabbed again for his phone, but the bartender merely laughed, stepping back and away as he went to Prompto’s profile.

“Tut-tut, you can’t be offended with a screen name like ‘DickLicker69’, now can you?” He flashed the phone at him, showing off the profile picture, which was a pic of Prompto from behind, showing off the graceful curve of his spine and the tops of freckled cheeks. (it took him _hours_ to get the right light for the shot, and was in his opinion one of the most artful profile pics on the site)

The bartender smirked as Prompto settled back down, embarrassment plain on his face. “Says here you’re a bottom—no surprise there,” he laughed, scrolling on a little more. “Oh, now this is an interesting list of kinks…”

“ _Please don’t_.” Prompto blurted out, glancing around him; luckily no one seemed to be paying them any mind.

“Hmm, yes, begging does seem to be on the list…”

Mortified, Prompto hid his face in his hands. “Can you please stop?”

Laughing throatily, the bartender finally had mercy and slid the phone back to him. “ _I_ get off at two.” He glanced Prompto up and down, eyes a strange mix of hungry and amused. “Why don’t _you_  skedaddle to the men’s room and get off now, so you last a little longer later?”

Swallowing hard, Prompto nodded enthusiastically before he downed the rest of his Cock Sucking Cowboy and went to do as told.

He ducked into a stall, ignoring the smell and the two used condoms on the floor. He leaned back against the door, pulling his dick out and stroking it to life.  He slid two fingers of his other hand into his mouth, imagining running the flat of his tongue against the bottom of the bartender’s pulsing member.

Prompto closed his eyes; in his mind he was on his knees in the alley behind the bar. He’d stripped naked, and was working the bartender’s dick like the little slut he was. As he imagined the red-haired man pulling him up and kissing him deeply, he clenched around the plug he’d outfitted himself with before the evening even began. The stimulation folded into the fantasy, and soon he was spilling himself over his hand at the thought of the man bending him over one of the trashcans and taking him roughly.

Breathing hard, Prompto slowly came down from his euphoria, the walls of the stall re-materializing as the pleasant buzz left his ear. He cleaned himself up and stumbled out of the stall, nearly bumping into two dudes in skinny jeans feeling each other up in front of the sinks. Maneuvering around them to wash up was tricky, but he succeeded and soon headed back to the bar where his crush had something called a Tie Me to the Bedpost waiting.  He found himself desperately hoping the name was not ironic.

* * *

 

Prompto hummed to himself as he approached the bartender’s car. His very _fancy_ car.

He turned to compliment the man on the vehicle, but found himself being shoved against the side of it, captured in a brutal kiss. As the bartender sucked on his tongue, the blonde suddenly found a knee between his legs, rubbing up against his rapidly hardening cock.

He whimpered when the kiss was broken, only for him to be yanked off his feet and have his ass firmly planted on the hood of the car. Suddenly the man was ravishing his neck, pulling pained little mewls of pleasure from between trembling lips.

Prompto got his hands under the man’s shirt, one going up to rub against his abs and ghost over his soft chest hair, and the other going south, unzipping the pants expertly and exploring inside.

“ _Six_ ,” he whispered as the bartender bit into the tender flesh of his neck and he finally was able to grasp the _holy-fuck-that’s-huge_ girth and give it an experimental tug. “ _I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk.”_

The man pulled back, staring him intently in the eye. “Needy little sluts should be careful what they wish for.”

Prompto edged his chin up defiantly, a cocky grin gracing his features. “Maybe this needy slut knows exactly what he wants.”

“Fair enough.” The bartender grasped him by the back of the neck, his thumb resting against Prompto’s windpipe. He pressed in ever-so-slightly as he pulled the blonde in for another hard kiss. “ _Get in the fucking car,”_ he growled, yanking the blonde down from his perch and leaving him to stumble lust-drunk to the passenger side door.

A sudden rush of anxiety flowed through him, warring with the anticipatory pleasure. His friends would be very upset with him if they knew what he was doing. But he was a grown man, he can handle himself. It’s not like this is the first one night stand he’s had…but then again—

The blonde giggled nervously as his crush slid into the driver’s seat, breaking his anxious train of thought. “I don’t even know your name.”

The older man smiled crookedly, rubbing the stubble on his chin. “Let’s keep it that way. I’m a man of no consequence, and you’re but a sweet little conquest. For tonight, you may simply call me Sir, and I’ll call you whatever I please.”

Heart racing, Prompto stuttered out a quick ‘yes, Sir’ as all thoughts of his friends fled his mind.

The bartender started the car, grinning over at Prompto as he hit a few buttons on the dash. “I hope you like opera.”

“Uhh, well—“

“Good thing your opinion doesn’t matter.” The man reached between his legs, adjusting his seat back a little further from the steering wheel before turning back to Prompto.

The blonde drew himself up a little, opening his mouth to protest, only for the man to reach over and place one finger against the blonde’s lips to silence him.

“We’re not going to have a conversation about this. I don’t care about your opinion. I’m going to listen to what I wish, and we are going to drive with the top down, and you’re going to suck my dick like a good little slut. And,” he added as he took his hand away and undid his pants enough for his half-hard cock to spring free, “if you fail to get me off before we get to our destination, you’re going to be punished. _Severely._ ”

Prompto’s mouth went dry. On the one hand, the man was being incredibly aggressive…and a little mean. On the other, he was _hot_ , and the things he said made Prompto’s dick move all on its own. He fantasized about this, often. Was he really one to turn down the opportunity to get exactly what he wanted?

“Well, little one, what do you say?”

Prompto bit his lip. “I sayyyy…yes, Sir, I understand, Sir.”

“Good. Now, I let’s get this started, shall we?” He lifted his arm to accommodate Prompto having to lean down over the seat and take the leaking cockhead in his mouth.

“There’s a good lad.” Once the man had pulled out into traffic, cranked up the music and curled his free hand into Prompto’s blond locks, alternately petting and pulling as the boy began to suck in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hrmmm, I wonder if Prompto's going to succeed, or if he'll have to face the punishment. 
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ps, those coctails are real, and sound delicious! I can't wait to order them next time I'm at a bar.
> 
> ...so like in 20 years.


End file.
